realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Create Trennym Guardian
You bind the soul of a newly buried creature into the body of a tree, creating an unaging, unsleeping guardian. The being subjected to this spell must have died no more than one week before the casting of the spell, and their soul must be free and willing to return (as per standard Bringing Back the Dead rules). If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work; therefore, a subject that wants to return receives no saving throw. A newly-created Trennym Guardian has the statistics and abilities of a treant advanced to 16 HD, but with the following exceptions: - The Trennym Guardian's Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores are identical to those of the being whose soul inhabits the tree. Memories, skills, and other knowledge are not transferred, though, and the soul within the tree remembers little of its former life. - A Trennym Guardian is immobile, and cannot uproot itself to move about. Its movement speed is 0. - A Trennym Guardian can animate up to four trees at one time, and can control them at distances of up to 1 mile per point of Wisdom bonus. (If the Trennym Guardian has a Wisdom bonus of +0 or less, it can control its animated trees at a distance of one mile.) The Trennym Guardian can see and hear through its animated trees, detecting all visible beings in any tree's line of sight. A Trennym Guardian can still only animate trees that are initially within 180 feet of it. - If the being used to create the Trennym Guardian had the ability to cast divine spells in life, the Trennym Guardian retains that ability. (Other class features, such as a druid's shapechanging ability or a cleric's ability to turn undead, are not retained.) A Trennym Guardian can be destroyed either by destroying its physical body (reducing it to 0 HP), or by using magical methods to banish the soul. Dispel Magic will not affect a Trennym Guardian, but Greater Dispel Magic can potentially break the binding (if the dispel check is successful) and a Soul Bind spell will work on even a living Trennym Guardian. A Turn Undead action that inflicts at least 20 HD of turning damage will also undo the binding (though the Trennym Guardian is not undead, and is not affected by any other ability that targets or affects undead creatures.) While the Trennym Guardian is alive, the soul within is resident on the mortal plane, and cannot be raised, reincarnated or subjected to similar effects unless the Guardian's tree body is destroyed or the binding effect broken. A Trennym Guardian does possess one other potential weakness. In addition to sunlight, rain, and good soil to grow in, it also requires the meat and blood of one or more freshly killed animals (total weight of at least 100 pounds), buried beneath its roots every four weeks. If 28 days pass without such an offering being made, the Trennym Guardian immediately loses its ability to animate and control trees, and in addition suffers 3 points of Constitution damage for each full week that passes without an offering, which does not heal as long as the Trennym Guardian remains 'unfed'. Burying animals beneath the tree's roots immediately restores the Guardian's power to animate trees; the Constitution damage heals normally. Material Component The corpse of the being whose soul is to be bound into the spell. The condition of the body is unimportant; indeed, the casting of the spell reduces the corpse to a trace of fine dust. XP Cost 250 XP. Category:Necromancy spells Category:6th level druid spells